Cuando el Sol perdió a su luna ZUTARA
by criptho
Summary: Un día de festejo se convirtió en horror cuando la muerte se hizo presente, Pero siempre se puede encontrar una esperanza, un amor que ni la muerte podra vencer, A vuelto del mundo de los espíritus  para recuperar la vida que le arrancaron T prox M zutara
1. No hay final feliz

**Holas bueno una historia bastante a mi estilo, cruel, y con mucho sentimiento, también llena de magia o algo así, espero que les guste ATLA NO ME PERTENECE REALIZO ESTE FIC POR KE NO ME GUSTO EL FINAL, POR ESO REALIZO EL MIO.**

**Yo te extrañare**

El campo estaba cubierto por una hermosa sabana dorada, el sol estaba besando el campo para por fin dejar el paso a la luna, tan solo unas cuantas estrellas despertaban de su sueño. Todo el mundo tenía sus ojos puestos en la boda real, habían pasado 2 años desde que la guerra se había consumado y por fin la paz reinaba, Zuko había logrado fortalecer fuertes redes políticas y de comercio. Ahora por fin su vida había tomado el camino correcto, después de tanto sufrimiento y tanta angustia por fin todo se arreglaba. El rey tierra kuei, el rey bumi de omashu, el jefe Arnook y claro Hakoda estaban ahí para presencias el encuentro de dos mundos. Desde su habitación Zuko podía ver como el sol se ocultaba, aun no podía creerlo como había pasado todo, aunque las expectativas habían terminado, de que él se casaría con mí las cosas fueron diferentes, La historia le tenía reservada la vida que siempre soñó. Mañana se casaría con katara, su amiga, su amante, su compañera de toda la vida. El tomo un poco de té. Y suspiro, estaba nervioso, el traje Real de boda del señor el fuego era rojo escarlata, con bordes dorados, el sonrió y se entregó al cansancio tenía que estar listo para mañana.

* * *

><p>El palacio estaba de manteles largos, flores de color blanco y azules lirios, orquídeas, parecían orgullosas en el cada columna. El sabio del fuego practicaba en secreto la boda, tenía miedo de omitir algo, muchos criados acomodaban flores, tenían lista las botellas de vino, las copas de oro. Todos estaban listos, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, el rey tierra kuei llego con Bosco, y se sentó en frente, Haru con un presente que dejo sobre una mesa donde estaba una fuente de hielo, era un detalle de pakku. Las guerreras kioshy con sus trajes de gala, Bumi luciendo un traje extravagante, aang hizo su presencia de gala con su traje monje, tenía su cabello un poco largo. Después llegaron los Beifong, Toph estaba más diferente su cabello era largo pero aun así traía su fleco, podían ver su elegante traje verde pero su forma de ser era la misma.<p>

* * *

><p>4 mucamas acomodaban al señor del fuego, su traje rojo Zuko no dejaba de verse en el espejo, su cabello había crecido y se había quitado la pequeña barba que le había salido, estaba más alto y más fornido. Las mujeres terminaron l traje e hicieron una reverencia. En ese momento se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. –pase— Zuko dijo sin voltear a otras, las mujeres se retiraron con una reverencia, en ese momento el general entro por la puerta y al ver a Zuko dijo –Sigo atónito sobrino, me parece que fue ayer cuando me dijo que se casaría y ahora no sabe cuál orgulloso me siento de usted. Zuko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, con las palabras de su tío –si lo se tío, pero no sabe lo feliz que me siento, ahora. Iroh se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo –Sabias que la vida te recompensaría. Iroh se retiró y le dijo –te he traído algo. Zuko arque su ceja y dijo -¿Qué es tío? Iroh saco una pequeña caja diciendo –Esta Zuko es la daga del dragón blanco, fue entregada a mi abuelo el día de su boda por su padre, así mismo Sozin a mi padre, y Mi padre Azulon a mí,. Y como es la tradición yo te la entrego a ti, cada señor del fuego defenderá como un dragón a su esposa y a su futura familia, esta daga representa a los diferentes animales que vigilan a los espíritus, el dragón simbolizaba la hoja, el tigre el mango, el lobo la envoltura y alce el sujetador. Iroh bajo un poco su mirada al recordar a la suya, ya que el había olvidado la daga en su habitación al momento de su boda, tal vez, por eso sucedió tantos acontecimientos. Zuko al verlo tan unidos a sus pensamientos le dijo -¿tío estas bien? Iroh sonrió y le dijo – si sobrino estoy bien, no la olvides. Zuko la tomo y la coloco en su cinturón. Iroh le dio una palmada en su espalda y salió diciendo –date prisa, no querrás hacer esperar a la señorita katara. Zuko sonrió el toque final, el coloco su corona en su cabello, y suspiro, en ese momento al bajar su manos, pudo escuchar un crujido en el suelo. Y vio la daga que le acaba de dar Iroh, en la tomo pero se percató que tenía estrellada la cabella del lobo. En la tomo y se la volvió colgar al cinturón.<p>

* * *

><p>Se comenzó a escuchar el llamado del gong, todos los invitados estaban presentes, Zuko estaba ahí parado esperando al a novia, en ese momento se percató de la llegada de ambas tribus agua, el suspiro al ver a sokka a pakku, a Hakoda significaba que katara estaba a punto de salir. Todo estaba tranquilo, cuando un ruido distrajo la atención de todos, parecía una piedra que había caído a la fuente de hielo. Pero en ese momento se escuchó una ráfaga de aire, eran flechas con fuego. Aang al ver eso lanzo una fuerte corriente de aire, de la nada salieron hombres vestidos se samurái, atacando a los presentes, miles de soldados comenzaron la ofensiva, refugiando al señor del fuego, que lo hicieron caer al piso. Pero en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron,… Katara…<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko salió a los aposentos de la novia, tenía prohíbo entrar ahí, por cuestiones tradicionales, había soldado combatiendo, algunos samuráis caídos, uno de ellos lo ataco pero este respondió con una ráfaga de fuego. Tenía que encontrarla, el miedo se apodero de el a ver en algunas paredes cubiertas de sangre, podía distinguía Sukki pelando, pero katara. Al llegar la gran habitación estaba todo en silencio, pudo ver agua, el corrió en la dirección su voz resonó por el cuarto -¡katara! En ese momento giro su cabeza y pudo verla, el corrió a ella estaba tirada su vestido rasgado y lleno de sangre, podía ver una herida en su vientre. Estaba tan pálida -¡oh no! Dijo el tomándola en sus brazos -¡maestro pakku!, ¡sokka, Sukki, aang!Alguien! Gritó con desesperación acaricia su rostro, y pudo sentir su respiración -…Zuko—el sonrió y acaricio su mejilla. –estoy aquí tranquila, todo va salir bien. Ella esbozo una sonrisa<p>

* * *

><p>Afuera el combate se realizaba,<p>

Toph!—grito sokka-¿Dónde está Zuko y katara? Dijo mientras terminaba de golpear a un samurái. Toph lanzo unas rocas para proteger a los invitados –Zuko está quieto, pero no tengo idea si esta con katara. Parecía que estuviesen juntos pero ella no está.

Sokka abrió sus ojos y salió corriendo a los aposentos de la novia. -¿Qué pasa sokka? Pudo pronunciar toph pero ya no encontró respuesta de sokka por ningún lado.

Zuko la tenía abrazada, una parte del sabía que era el final pero, otra parte se aferraba a que tenía que haber un final feliz. Sus lágrimas se derramaban y caían en su túnica, ella siempre fue tan valiente, tan fuerte, tan decidida y ahora estaba tan indefensa. Casi común susurro escucho -Zuko tengo frio. En la abrazo con más fuerza, y le dijo –yo estoy a tu lado, tranquila acariciando su rostro una vez más. Pero esta vez pudo sentir como su cuerpo ya estaba frio. El trago saliva y comenzó a llorar.

¡Zuko donde esta… sokka pudo observar la desgarradora escena, él se quedó totalmente frio, era una exenta llena de dolor y odio. Su hermana había muerto.

* * *

><p>La gran mayoría de los enemigos habían sido fulminados, pero todos se quedaron fríos, al ver al señor del fuego salir llevando en los brazos a katara, parecía una pesadilla macabra, hubo surros, pero el silencio se apodero, parecía un cruel pesadilla, un mal sueño pero por desgracia no lo era.<p>

La noticia corrió por todas partes del mundo, katara hija del jefe Hakoda, futura señora del fuego había muerto. Todos estaban desolados, y sorprendidos, Zuko estaba desecho. No había forma de consolarlo. El día siguiente que sería el comienzo de una nueva vida sería el funeral. El cuerpo fue llevado a funeraria real. Ahí estaba sobre una plancha de mármol, seria vestido y preparado para en la mañana.

La noche fue larga y llena de discusiones, Zuko quería darle un funeral digno de una reina, pero Hakoda quería enterrarla en el polo sur como era tradición. Hasta que ambos llegaron a un acuerdo, en el fondo de un lago, los maestros tierra y los maestros agua participarían, ya estaba decidido.

* * *

><p>La luna se asomaba por las ventanas del mortuorio salón, el cuerpo de katara estaba ahí, cubierto por una sabana, de repente una mano fina y delgada acaricio su rostro, susurrando –katara aún no era tu tiempo dijo Yue con su brillo. –tenías un futuro tan hermoso. En ese momento el calor invadió la sala. –Ella tiene un destino Yue- Dijo una voz gruesa y tibia. Yue sin dejar de acariciar la cara de katara dijo- ¿Por qué paso esto Angi?. El espíritu del fuego dijo –Fue un error, se le otorgó un don a alguien quien no lo merecía. Yue tomo las manos de katara –No podemos hacer nada por su cuerpo –Katara está en el mundo de los espíritus No te preocupes Yue yo me encargo. Yue comenzó a brilla y dijo –Ella nació bajo el poder de Tiu y La es mi responsabilidad también mi amiga, ten cuidado Angi.<p>

* * *

><p>En el frio hielo un hombre oraba a los espíritus, un curandero salió de la tienda y dijo –Me es difícil curarla Tai la morirá de fiebre. El hombre cerró sus ojos, su fiebre ha aumentado. En ese momento la pequeña fogata ardió con fuerza. –Tanrkot, es mi hija tiene 12 años, no la dejes morir. –Lao dijo el curandero, cuando pudo escuchar la voz de Tai la llamando a su padre. Ambos hombres entraron, ella, ella estaba bien. Lao abrazo a su hija, y ella sonrió –Esto es un milagro.<p>

* * *

><p>El palacio estaba de blanco, el luto total, Zuko traía su vestimenta blanca con dorado, antes que saliera el féretro Zuko pidió tiempo asolas con ella, era tan hermoso blanco adornado con nácar Azul y perlas, el abrió el ataúd, ella portaba un traje azul, el sonrió al verla parecía dormida, no pudo evitar lanzar un sollozo, él le había regalado el vestido, su collar lo había guardado su padre, no quería dejarla ir, aun no estaba listo. El acaricio su cara y se acercó diciendo –Voy a estar a tu lado ten lo por seguro. Jamás olvidare aquello que vivimos, jamás. Él se acercó y beso sus labios. –No sabes cuánto me gustaría volver el tiempo, para darte un abrazo y no dejarte ir. Encontrare a quien te hizo esto katara, te lo prometo, pero … jamás imagine que doliera tanto. En ese momento pudo sentir que alguien le abrazaba. Sukki abrazo a Zuko –es hora, yo también la extraño. Los solados cerraron el ataúd, lo llevaron a la plaza mayor, miles de flores lo adornaban, Hakoda estaba desolado, la noche anterior había culpado a Zuko de todo, ambos sabían que sería difícil volver a tener la misma confianza, Iroh fue quien dio la despedía a katara con sus palabras –Hoy debería ser un día de fiesta, de gozo a nuestra nación, pero el ataque cobarde de ayer nos dejó más heridos y más desolados ante la pérdida de katara, pero debemos entender que los espíritus la han llamado, así lo quisieron, no hay que estar tristes, ahora ella está en un lugar lleno de luz, todos la volveremos a ver, Un día. Dijo con una lágrima. El cotejo fúnebre llego hasta el lago Oasis, en la nación del fuego, era muy hermoso lleno de cerezos y flores de loto, pakku junto con varios alumnos abrieron el lago, bumi abrió la tierra con cuidado el ataúd bajo, Zuko observa con dolor esa imagen, bumi suspiro y cubrió de tierra firme convirtiéndola en roca, con cuidado pakku devolvió el agua a su lugar. Todos se despidieron, Zuko fu el único que se quedó ahí sentado observando las flores de loto y algunos patos tortuga, en ese momento pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba. –Zuko dijo Aang, Yo también la extraño mucho, y te lo prometo encontraremos a quien le hizo esto, te doy mi palabra. Zuko sin voltear a verlo dijo –gracias aang. El avatar al ver su reacción, tan solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Zuko seguía ahí sentado observando el lago.<p>

La noche callo Iroh camino a el ya que seguía en su misma posición, con un se te acercó y le dijo –Zuko, deberías entrar. Zuko estaba como estatua sin movimiento. El suspiro y le dijo –es duro sobrino, lo se mas cuando perdí a mi esposa y mi hijo, se lo que se siente cuando tu corazón está destrozado. Pero trata de vivir, por ella. Zuko bajo su mirada –tío quisiera estar aquí un poco más. Iroh se levantó y le dio una planada en la espada. Y él seguía con su mirada fija en las flores de loto.

* * *

><p>4 años mas tarde.<p>

Todo se veía tan tranquilo, era una lastima que te tenían que mudarse, pero tenían que trabajar, Tai la caminaba junto con su tío abuelo Tang, desde que su padre murió las cosas se habían complicado, ellos habían tenido que irse del polo norte, ya que el trabajo escaseaba mucho, y la nación del fuego era una potencia en crecimiento, ambos caminaban para llegar a la ciudad, seria difícil ella lo sabia pero eso no la detendría, ya en la tarde, ambos decidieron descansar, Tang al observarla dijo –lo lamento Tai la, pero soy un viejo si no fuera un estorbo lento ya hubiéramos llegado a la ciudad. Ella sonrió y le dijo –abuelo no eres una carga, al contrario yo soy la carga para ti. El sonrió y acaricio su Cataño cabello, diciendo, -que te parece si tomamos un refrigerio y seguimos, claro tio. Ella comenzó a sacar unas bolsas, y se dispusieron a comerlo. Tang disfrutaba el atardecer, y Tai la recogía flores, amaba demasiado las flores, ella caminaba cerca cuando observo un hermoso lago, era tan maravilloso su esplendor, los cerezos y los lotos, al verlos ella se acercó tenía que tener uno, su hermoso color, cuando de repente escuchó un carruaje. Ella se escondió por los arbustos, y pudo ver a un hombre, era alto y su cabello negro, vestía rojo, era típico de la región se dijo. El se sentó en el lago, y comenzó a alimentar a los patos tortuga, ella no podía esperar ,quizás para la otra, pero era bastante raro ver a ese hombre ahí. Al llegar con su tío, el tomo su basto y dijo –bien ahora pido a los espíritus que me ayuden con mi rodilla. Dijo sonriendo, Tai la no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no deja de pensar, la causa motivo o razón por la cual ese hombre seguía ahí. En ese momento la ciudad se mostró esplendorosa, habían llegado, por fin, ahora si Tai la se sentía tranquila por una extraña razón, se sentía como en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEE primer capítulo, espero que les guste, próximamente según los Rews, le subo el otro.. nha <strong>

**ke se creen cuando tenga chance pero si me gusta mucho trabajar bajo precion. Salexx nos vemos by3**


	2. Nota

NOTA:

Hola no piensen que me he olvidado de los fantics, solo he tenido el suficiente tiempo, ni la suficiente imaginación para hacerlos, pero no se preocupen antes de volver de vacaciones voy a actualizar los tres, por que tengo mucho trabajo =S espero que me disculpen y su gran paciencia,.

Nos vemos en unos días LO PROMETO =d


	3. ¿usted?

El sonido del viento penetraba sobre la pequeña casa de uno de los barrios mas pobres de la nación del fuego, era una nación poderosa, culta llena de tradiciones y reglas, pero desde la guerra, la diversidad de personas había aumentado, tal como lo había hecho ba sing see la nación del fuego había formado colonias de extranjeros, a pesar de que el nuevo señor del fuego Zuko estaba a favor de la tolerancia y de la igualdad, no dejaban de ser la nación del fuego donde las zonas de mayor urbe eran dominadas por maestros fuego, y las zonas no tan privilegiadas estaban los extranjeros, con la nueva orden impuesta por las nuevas leyes, los extranjeros podían obtener un trabajo y una vida digna, pero no podrían llegar a formar parte como ciudadanos, a menos que formaran una familia con un nativo de la nación. Las tribus agua habían prosperado bastante, comenzaban a crear su propia industria ya que la nación del fuego les había brindado los conocimientos navales, comenzaron a desarrollarse en el comercio y la pesca, mientras el reino tierra comenzó a desarrollarse en la agricultura, todo comenzaba bastante bien, y parecía un futuro prometedor, tal vez en dos generaciones la tecnología avanzaría.

Tai La caminaba suavemente por las calles de la nación del fuego, eran bellas, diferentes aun a la tribu agua, tenían caminos de roca sólida y casas hermosas todo teñido de rojo, tenía que encontrar empleo, ella acaricia su castaño cabello, el festival de la luz era nuevo, 7 días para conmemorar un nacimiento de un nuevo régimen lleno de paz, pero culminaba con un día de luto, Tai la rolo sus ojos, eran muy diferentes las tradiciones que ellos tenían, aun que en este festival participaban las 4 naciones, el luto era sorprendente en la nación del fuego, utilizaban blanco, y ese día lanzaban luces al cielo, el señor del fuego levantaba un pequeño globo con un eclipse, desde hace unos años, ella suspiro un poco, su mirada comenzó a buscar la casa de empleo, era una casa enorme, llena de filas, gracias al festival muchos empleos eran atractivos, ella no tenía mucha experiencia, así que comenzaría de nuevo , se dijo suspirando. Pero antes de ese momento encontró un templo, era raro, un pequeño templo en esa parte de la ciudad, no era muy lujoso como los grandes que estaban en los barrios acaudalados, el templo era muy sencillo, lleno de imágenes y pequeñas estatuillas de los espíritus, un pequeño lago Zen, tal vez seria bueno pedirle a yue algo de apoyo, pues de verdad necesitaba un empleo. Muchas personas estaban ahí, de diferentes naciones, la gran mayoría del reino tierra, ella observo la pequeña sala azul, el sonido de una fuente provoco instintivamente que ella se tranquilizara, suavemente se deslizo enfrente de la fuente, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a orar,_ yue… susurro ella, esta es una nueva vida, necesito tu apoyo , de mi padre y.. . en ese momento unos pasos interrumpieron su concentración. Ella levanto su mirada y pudo observar a un hombre de mediana edad , su piel pálida y su traje rojo con negro, su cabello con el típico peinado del fuego, tan negro como como las rocas de los ríos, el hombre sonrió y se sentó junto a ella, Tai la pudo sentir cierta incomodidad pero , algo que le resultaba familiar, el hombre tomo dos baritas de incienso, froto su pulgar con dos de sus dedos encendiendo ambas, y colocándolas frente a la ofrenda de yue. Era un maestro fuego, de eso no había duda, se dijo ella, pero la cálida voz llamo su atención_ sabía que te encontraría aquí, Tai la. Sonrió el hombre, ella por instinto se alejó, y se levantó _¿quién? ¿Quién usted?. El hombre sonrió, y le dijo_ tranquila Tai la, yo no soy ningún extraño, te he cuidado por años, además estas en un lugr sagrado, nadie puede dañarte, . la joven de ojos azules comenzó a sentir desconcierto _ no me ha respondido. El hombre sonrió y se giró a ella, podía ver sus profundos ojos ambarinos pero eran diferentes a los colores de los otros maestros fuego, eran color ámbar mesclados con rojo escarlata, ella no podía dejar de mirarlos y el sonrió_ perdóname por haberme presentado hasta hoy, pero no podía hacerlo antes, además eres muy terca en no seguir mis señales. Ella se sorprendió_¿de que esta hablando?. El sonrió y se levanto, tu eres una persona especial, tara. Ella arqueo una de su cejas, ¿tara?_ ni nombre no es Tara. El sonrió_ ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero es algo que tienes que hacer Tara. _¿quien es usted?. El sonrió y le dijo_ mírame fijamente. Ella no entendía, pero al ver esos profundo ojos, pudo sentir como si el rostro de aquel hombre se desvaneciera poco a poco , hasta llegar al símbolo de Angi el espíritu del fuego. Parecía como un espejismo, pero entre susurros dijo_...Angi… el sonrió y asintió conla cabeza. Ella sonrió_ usted no puede ser Angi, dijo ella sonriendo. El suspiro y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella_¿por que no puedo serlo?. _ pues Angi es un espíritu, un ser superior _¿y acaso los espíritus no podemos bajar ala tierra?. Ella rolo sus ojos, no podía ser ese hombre el espíritu del fuego, tal vez era un sujeto loco, si eso era un loco cuidador del tiemplo. Angi sonrió_ no soy un loco cuidador del templo tara, y no me provoques a convertirme en un dragón. Ella se asombró _¿cómo supiste?. El sonrio_ soy perceptivo,. Ella comenzó a caminar_ bueno supongamos que usted es quien dice quien es, pero ahí un error aquí, yo soy de la tribu agua, no tengo nada que hacer frente al espíritu del fuego. Dijo sonriendo de satisfacción. Angi se levantó y sonrió_ mi querida Tara, Yue me ha pedido que te proteja, además tu tienes una misión que cumplir, para eso estoy aquí. Dijo el sonriendo. Ella se dio la media vuelta y vio la fuente estaba sola, ella volteo a ver a Angi estaba ahí, pero su reflejo no estaba en la fuente. Angi se acercó a ella_ die tara, no has soñado con batallas, cosas que jamás has hecho, con lugares que nunca has visitado. Tai la sonrió irónica_son sueños, tienen que ser así dijo sonriendo. Angi conocía a katara los suficiente sabiendo que era terca como ella sola, pero una sonrisa se esbozo de sus labios._Tara, existe una historia que debes de recuperar, ahí una tarea que debes de cumplir. _¿por que me dice tara? Angi tomo su mano y ella pudo sentir ese calor que emanaba del espíritu._ eso forma parte de esta misión tan especial. Ella suspiro si era orden de los espiritus tenia que hacerlo _¿pero y mi empleo? El abuelo!. Dijo ella. Angi sonrio_ no te preocupes, por ello tara. En ese momento, el fuego parecía brillar, ella cubrió su cara y dijo_¿por… Ella volteo y no había nadie. Ella solo suspiro.

El palacio estaba quieto, solo algunos funcionarios corriendo de aquí para allá, todo tranquilo, el festival estaba por comenzar, algunos cancilleres habían llegado al palacio, entre ellos el gran Avatar Aang, también la tribu agua del sur el gran jefe Sokka . El señor del fuego estaba encerrado en su cámara, las llamas ardían suavemente, su delicada piel brillaba, también su característica cicatriz, Zuko aspiraba aire caliente común en su cámara, a pesar de los años, aun seguía enojado con sus hombres, como había sido posible que no encontraran al culpable de …. El suspiro, del que le quito la vida a katara. En ese momento la gran puerta que conducía al señor del fuego Zuko se abrió, el levanto su ambarina mirada y pudo ver a aquel monje que derroto a su padre._ hola Zuko, fue lo que aang pronuncio al caminar hacia el. Zuko suspiro_ hola aang, esperaba tu visita. El bajo del trono alejando las llamas de las escaleras. Aang saludo a Zuko con una reverencia. Zuko sonrió un poco_ no es necesario aang , tu eres el avatar soy yo quien debería hacerte reverencia no tu a mi._ no seas modesto Zuko, tu eres el señor del fuego. Zuko suspiro _¿No has noticias nuevas?, aang camino aun lado de su amigo_ no, por desgracia no las hay Zuko, en el mundo de los espíritus ninguno habla del tema, a pesar que han pasado y los años, aun siguen mudos, Roku dice que todo esto mejorara y que las respuestas vendrá cuando menos las esperes. Zuko cerro sus ojos y dijo_ Es fácil para el decirlo, pero Aang tu sabes cuanto la extraño, y se que no volverá, pero quiero castigar al que hizo esto. Aang frunció su cejas, y acaricio su pequeño bigote que nacía_ lo se, pero el arte de vivir en este mundo, es el saber perdonar, tu sabes que yo ame y quise bastante a katara, pero es el momento de tal vez perdonar y dejar ir, aang cerro sus ojos_ por mas extraño que parezca Zuko, debes de tratar de olvidarlo y seguir a delante. Zuko cerro su ojos_ Aang no puedo dejar las cosas asi, _ Lo se pero, ahora tienes una nación que dirigir, no te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides sino que perdones y des lugar al presente,. Zuko se postro en el balcón de la cámara real, y coloco sus ojos en la ciudad, todos confiaban en el, pero perdonar y dejar atrás, era como arrancarla a ella, como si hubiese muerto y a nadie le hubiese importado en lo mas mínimo, aang decía eso por que era un hombre espiritual, si el hubiese perdido el amor de katara en ese momento habría hecho volver el mundo de los espíritus,. El cerro sus ojos, de noche las fantasías de ser un espíritu lo seducían, por que solo en sueños podía verla, recordarla, sentir su piel. _..¿zuko?. el salió de su fantasía. Aang lo observo extrañado_ No te preocupes Aang todo estará bien. Y esbozo una sonrisa._ Perdona pero tengo que preparar todo para inaugurar el festival. Aang no estaba muy convencido de ello, así que le dijo_ esta bien Zuko, confió en ti, te veré en la inauguración,.

Cuando aang salió de la cámara Zuko, camino a su habitación, no tenia muchos ánimos de estar en la cena, ya que la inauguración seria mañana en la noche no estaba obligado a estar hoy presente, el llego a su habitación, un sirviente le llevo una tasa de te, el la tomo el sirviente desapareció, se quito sus pesado traje del señor del fuego , el se sentó en un gran sillón rojo, el llevo la mano a su pecho, podía sentir como la luna comenzaba a asomarse en la noche, su mano llego a su cicatriz en el pecho, ¿Cómo podía olvidarla? Si la llevaba en su ser, ¿Cómo dejar todo pasar? Si estaba tratando de mentirse a el y a todo el mundo, de una verdad tan grande como el mismo sol. De repente comenzó a sentir como la habitación se volvió fría, no era de esperarse se tornaba así cada noche que perdió la mitad de su vida, pero ahora era diferente, parecía que las sombras se movía, el dejo e te aun lado suyo y se levanto_ ¿quien esta ahí? Grito un poco molesto, quien se atrevía a entrar a sus aposentos, el era el señor del fuego, y quería ser respetado. De repente una voz femenina retumbo en la habitación. _ soy yo señor del fuego Zuko. Al escuchar esa voz, Zuko giro su cuerpo a la dueña de ello, pero su sorpresa fue mayor _¡princesa Yue!


	4. El comienzo

Memorias:

La mirada de zumo era de asombro, el resplandor de la luna bañaba su rostro, ella flotando suavemente se acercó a unos centímetros de él. Ella le sonrió diciendo_ N o tenga miedo señor del fuego, ya me has conocido. Zuko volvió a tomar su pose y le dijo sin quitarla guardia._ Perdona mi expresión Yue pero, eres del ultimo espíritu del cual esperaba su presencia. Ella se acercó a su lado y le dijo_ Lo se señor del fuego Zuko, pero he venido a enmendarte un atarea. Zuko suspiro y le dijo con un poco de desánimo._ yue, no soy la persona más correcta para esto, yo optar a por el avatar, no soy la persona correcta, tango mis obligaciones. Yue sonrió, _ Es un trabajo de el mismo avatar no puede realizar, solo tú, señor del fuego, ya que es hora de recobrar tu vida. Zuko abrió sus ojos de par en par, como era posible, que ella dijera eso, ¿Recuperar su vida? Yue comenzó a flotar de nuevo y le dijo suavemente, comprendo que no entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo Zuko, pero los espíritus hemos decidido darte otra oportunidad, pero tú tienes que luchar con el pasado para crear de nuevo el futuro. Zuko abrió sus ojos de par en par diciendo: _Yue es…. En ese momento ella se desapareció y con voz suave diciendo: _ Búscala Zuko, ella está aquí, ella está viva. Zuko reacciono y al momento de cuestionarla ella y ano estaba. No estaba loco, Yue estaba ahí, y le había dicho que katara, su katara, estaba vivía, el nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo, tanto sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a luchar en su mente, sin pensado los veces, salió de su habitación, muchos solados lo veían pasar, y el solo caminaba firmemente, cuando salió de los aposentos reales, tomo un caballo avestruz, no había nadie a su alrededor, y con velocidad comenzó a cabalgar, el viento frio besa su piel, las estrellas eran complicases de su locura, apresuraba el caballa avestruz, la frescura apreso su cuerpo, al momento de haber llegado a su destino cuando llego a este, no espero a que el animal se detuviera, de un salto cayó al piso, con desesperación se quitó el traje real, y lo aventó al suelo, tomo el arrizo volcánico, y salto al lago, nado con desesperación al fondo, el agua fría apuñalaba el cuerpo del joven señor del fuego, pero que importaba, no importaba, su respiración se agotaba, pero tampoco importaba, al llegar casi al fondo, el señor del fuego quebró el carrizo, era la única planta de la nación del fuego que tenía luminosidad propia debajo del agua. Al momento de brilla con tal intensidad, él pudo ver la gran toca talla a mano, estaba en el mismo lugar, no había sido removida, sol unas planta acuáticas que había encontrado hogar en la tuba de su amada, él se acercó y reviso la tumba, estaba sellada, no había duda, una parte de él se decepciono al verla sellada, pero al no aguantar la respiración tubo que salir del lago. Cuando el aire beso de nuevo su rostro, tomo una bocanada de aire, el cerro sus ojos y salió suavemente de lago y se acostó aun lado de su ropaje real, y con su fuego control, elevo la temperatura de su cuerpo haciendo así, que la humedad e su cuerpo desaparezca, él se volcó boca arriba, y sus ojos se fijaron en las estrellas, sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos brillando ante el firmamento, falsas esperanzas de una alucinación.

Esa noche Tai la estaba cenando junto con su abuelo, su mente le daba vueltas, eran una joven de 16 años que tena contacto con los espíritus, estaba realmente asustada, tenía miedo, pero si esa era la voluntad de los expertos, ella iba a obedecer, al finalizar él te su abuelo como siempre, se iba a dormir después de haber tomado él te de Jing Sen, ella se recostó en un pequeño sillón, ya que la pequeña casa solo tenía tres habitaciones, el cuarto, la ducha, la cocina adjunta con un pequeño recibidor, era muy bueno para las personas que comenzaban a tener una vida en la nación del fuego, pues la post guerra dejo a muchos en esas condiciones. Apago la vela de la sala y se disponía a dormir, tenía que encontrar trabajo para mañana por que estaba cercas ya pagar al casero, y no quería que les echaran ya que su abuelo estaba muy débil, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y nació un sueño levemente, que era tan pacifico, Tai la se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, pero el sueño era algo borroso, y solo podía distinguir el cuerpo de una joven, tal vez era ella, se dijo a sí mismo, podía ver u una larga cabellara color chocolate, adornada con perlas lirios de zafiros azules, estaba cercas de un lago, había pequeñas aves alrededor de ella, al parecer los alimentaba, veía los lirios flotando, era un sueño, hermoso y pacífico, pero n hombre, con un traje rojo, se acercó a ella, acaricio su cabello, y la beso suavemente, ella pudo sentir esa sensación de romance sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y con una pequeña ricita se sentó apenada, porque no era su cuerpo, no era ella, ¿Cómo podía sentir eso?. En el sueño era un joven alto, su cabello era negro, era obvio que pertenecía a la nación del fuego, lo cual le trajo la leyenda de los enamorados, el joven la abrazo y suavemente ella se sentó en su regazo, y el la besaba, era claro que eran amantes, pero ella podía escuchar los surros de ambos. El joven con voz sube le dijo al oído a su enamorada:- Me siento tan feliz, ya casi es el día, no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando esto, dijo con una sonrisa, jugueteando con el collar de ella, ella le sonrió y acaricio su cara, el sueño era borroso, no podía ver con claridad la cara del joven, retaba pero, algo se lo impedía, la voz de ella la paralizo, pues al escucharla era casi su voz, su propia voz, la joven dijo sonriendo.- Igualmente, no sabes como he añorado estar contigo, cada momento, y además, dijo con jugueteo, acariciando su cabello, hay algo que quiero decirte, mi amor,. El joven acaricio su cabello y le dijo sonriendo._ ¿Y? ¿Qué es? Ella sonrió de nuevo jugueteando._No quiero arruinar la sorpresa, será mi regalo de bodas, para ti. El joven sonrió y la abrazo._ Eso no es justo, yo te di mi regalo antes,._ No ten comportes como un niño pequeño, espera unos días, y lo sabrás, te sentirás tan feliz como yo eso te lo aseguró. En ese momento ella despertó de golpe, pues el sol había entrado en su rostro de plano, le había cegado casi diciéndole que era hora de irse. Ella se sentía un poco intrigada por el sueño, pues no era común soñar aquello, su abuelo estaba afuera trabajando con madera, como lo hacía por las mañana, vendía esas estatuillas en para mantenerlos, aunque ya no podía hacerlos como antes, ella tomo un pan de trigo y salió a conseguir trabajo, sin darse prisa, pudo encontrase un puñado de personas en un edificio, ella se hacer al ver un hombre con una hoja comenzó a gritar:- Buenos días señores, aquí tan los empleos para el festival, solo necesitamos de 10 hombres y 3o mujeres, entre ellos, van a ser unos al palacio, y otros serán para el festival, afortunados los que van al palacio dijo, pero para que los espíritus sean los que decidan su destino será al azar los empleos, Tai la tomo una hoja coloco su nombre, después de que la mayoría había puesto su nombres, todos querían ser los afortunados para trabajar junto al señor del fuego, querían ser parte del gran festival y que más honor que trabajar en el mismo palacio. El hombre comenzó a girar el pequeño recipiente donde estaban los noves de las personas, nombre tras nombre de hombres y mujeres salían de ese recipiente, y cada uno dictaba el empleo al cual iban, solo faltaban 5 empleos y Tai la estaba esperada por que el empleo era muy bueno, ya que sabía que si hacia las cosas bien, podría trabajar en el palacio, y sería de gran ayuda para ambos, en ese momento el hombre de un grito dijo: el siguiente y ultimo empleo es de ayudante del jefe de meseros del misma mesa real, donde está sentado el señor Iroh, ella suspiro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, un liego pellizco hizo que acomodar a su postura, el hombre saco el papel, y dijo: Señorita, Tai la!. Ella pudo sentir como el asombro inundaba su ser estaba a punto de trabajar en el palacio Real.

Bueno voy a volver a actualizar los fics, pues no había atenido mucho tiempo pero como prometí los voy a terminar. Estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera, y pues no tenga mucho tiempo, así que pues enyoy!

A pesar de ver lo de Korra y como fue la historia, si en dejo muchas incógnitas, y pues me voy apegar la historia de Korra, en cuestiones del tecnología y me voy apagar como fue que Zuko convirtió su gobierno monárquico


	5. Nuevo

**Hola público amante del ZUTARA, busco escritores que me ayuden con los fanfics, necesit escritores que me apoyen en escribir mis tres historias que ya conocen: "Cuando el Sol Perdió a su Luna". Viaje al Futuro, y el príncipe de la nación del fuego., y una que les tengo guardada por ahí. Honestamente yo no tengo ya mucho tiempo, ya que estoy a meses de terminar mi carrera y se me hace mal dejarlas incompletas, ¿Cómo ven? ¿Quién dice yo? Mándame un MP los interesados : D**


End file.
